clubpenguinpookiefandomcom-20200216-history
Club Penguin Pookie Wiki:Administrators
Different users have access to different functions of the site. While anyone can do most things on the site, including reading and editing, administrators can access a few additional functions. *Deleting and undeleting pages and page histories, as well as uploaded files. *Locking (protecting) a page so it can not be edited or renamed by users without admin rights. *Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. *Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. ADVANCED LIST OF RIGHTS |-| Hide = |-| Show = * Block a user from sending e-mail (blockemail) * Block other users from editing (block) * Bypass IP blocks, auto-blocks and range blocks (ipblock-exempt) * Bypass automatic blocks of proxies (proxyunbannable) * Change protection levels and edit protected pages (protect) * Create pages (which are not discussion pages) (createpage) * Delete pages (delete) * Delete pages with large histories (bigdelete) * Edit other users' CSS and JS files (editusercssjs) * Edit semi-protected pages (autoconfirmed) * Edit the user interface (editinterface) * Have one's own edits automatically marked as patrolled (autopatrol) * Import pages from a file upload (importupload) * Import pages from other wikis (import) * Mark others' edits as patrolled (patrol) * Mark rolled-back edits as bot edits (markbotedits) * Move files (movefile) * Move pages (move) * Move pages with their subpages (move-subpages) * Move root user pages (move-rootuserpages) * Not be affected by rate limits (noratelimit) * Not create a redirect from the old name when moving a page (suppressredirect) * Override files on the shared media repository locally (reupload-shared) * Overwrite existing files (reupload) * Perform captcha triggering actions without having to go through the captcha (skipcaptcha) * Permission for deleting comments on Blog Articles (blog-comments-delete) * Permission for editing Blog Articles (blog-articles-edit) * Permission for toggling comments on Blog Articles (blog-comments-toggle) * Quickly rollback the edits of the last user who edited a particular page (rollback) * Remove messages from the ShoutBox widget (shoutboxremove) * Search deleted pages (browsearchive) * Set the default skin (setadminskin) * Submit a trackback (trackback) * Undelete a page (undelete) * Upload files (upload) * Upload files from a URL (upload_by_url) * Use higher limits in API queries (apihighlimits) * View a list of unwatched pages (unwatchedpages) * View deleted history entries, without their associated text (deletedhistory) * View report of used special tags (tagsreport) Who are this Wiki's Administrators? For a complete list of users with administrator access, see the page. Each Administrator and their signature are listed below. You can always ask these administrators on their talk page, for any issues. What is a "Wikia Staff Member"? Some Wikia staff members have full access to all of Wikia. They will be shown in on any wiki. Please see the Central Wikia contact page for details on how to contact Wikia staff member. Wikia staff are not counted as administrators on this wiki, and are just staff members of our hosting service.